Stains of Red
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Dreams of warmth through ice stained red, and better days. Dreams of ice stained red through warmth, and bitter days. Nightmares and dreams alike, and reality breaks through. RussiaxChina M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he noticed was the warmth.

And then an overwhelming amount of yellow.

Sunflowers.

Ivan Braginski stood up, eyes bright and clear as he slowly took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the sun beating down on the field.

This had to be a dream. It was too nice, too warm, the wind was too sweet-

"You like it, aru?"

Russia turned, his scarf blowing lightly in the breeze, to see China, coming out of the dense flowers, onto the dirt path.

"What…" Russia began to speak, but didn't know what to say. Was this a dream? A hallucination?

"I brought a picnic basket, aru!" China said cheerily, and spread a blanket. It was a red and white checkered pattern, a contrast to the yellow. He sat down on the blanket and opened up the basket, inside which, there was an array of different snacks he had apparently prepared just for this occasion.

Russia watched him, perplexed. Why was… why was he doing this?

"Sit with me, aru!" China said, gesturing beside him, "I brought enough for both of us!"

Russia carefully sat down, adjusting his large coat a little as he did so.

"Bento box?" China turned, offering one to him.

Russia shook his head no.

"This is a dream, da," he said slowly, watching China's dark eyes carefully.

"Hm, then it's funny that you're dreaming about me, aru," the man said, bringing out a pair of chopsticks.

"If I am dreaming, then I suppose it is a good one. Much different than usual."

"You dream about your dark past, aru?"

"Da."

"It's about time you didn't have a nightmare, aru," China said, and leaned over to brush his lips across Russia's cold cheek.

And that was when sunlight hit his eyes as he opened them.

So, dreams were cruel as nightmares after all.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first ChinaxRussia! I might turn this into a drabble collection or something, but I haven't decided yet. I might. ;D Thank you for reading, and if you're actually reading this, props to you! You're cool. I normally sound a lot more enthusiastic but... it's 2:22 a.m. XD My apologies.


	2. Chapter 2

China knew something was happening. It was evident in the fact that there were no lights on in Russia's home.

Not one.

He cautiously made his way towards the door (cautiously, because he knew only too well the things that might have happened), and was struck by just how cold the handle was.

He opened it, and he knew that something along the lines of a revolt had taken place.

Russia's belongings were strewn everywhere, some broken, what few pictures the man had were thrown across the floor with their frames broken and the glass shattered. Of course there were bodies. Russia had put up a fight, and crushed whatever it was that had taken place, letting blood flow without mercy.

But what was so unnerving was the silence.

"Russia, are you here, aru?" China whispered, voice inevitably shaking.

No answer.

He made his way further into the wreckage, dark eyes searching desperately. Was that- no, upon closer inspection, there was no Russia in this room. He went to the next.

Eventually, he found Ivan sitting at his kitchen table, with a bottle of vodka.

His coat splattered with blood, pipe still in hand.

"My people are too restless, and too many disagree, da," he said hoarsely, violet eyes in some distant realm.

"Ivan…" China said quietly, "Maybe you need a new boss, aru."

Russia chuckled with dark humor, his eyes still holding some of his crazed rage.

The pipe hit the floor, making both their ears ring. Russia took a swig of vodka from the bottle, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

China knew he should stay- he was still a little frightened by what he had found- but he would anyway. He knew that Ivan needed him in times like these.

* * *

A/N: So, uhm, this is a change from the last one. XD I like RussiaxChina because you can write almost anything. You can be nice and fluffy, and then you can write moments like these, when you're stressed. XDD

I almost ran out of leather stuff for my Italy boots. I have to cover mine, because they aren't long enough, and I freaked out so badly, because I didn't want to have to tell my mother that I needed more. I called her and practically died (she was at the grocery lol), but then I called back and told her that I'd figured out a way to solve the problem. It was scary. Very scary.

And this happened. XDDD Sometimes I wonder about myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge is bliss, when it is yours.

I stare at the empty glass on the table China let me use, and say nothing.

"Why did you do it, aru?" The other man's eyes are concerned, but I'm not.

"My boss was stupid, da?" I say, and fill the empty glass with vodka.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him, aru!" China leans forward, eyes blazing, "That's all you've done lately, is cover your home in blood! What are your people going to think? What will they do? You've been unstable for long enough, aru!"

A dark smile slowly crosses my features as I look up at him from the glass, which was full for the moment.

"This is only the beginning. I was forced into it. Da, I was. Gunning them down was not something I wanted to do. This next boss is going to reign with an iron fist," I say, and empty the glass, the alcohol burning down my throat.

"Ivan…" his words are a whisper, and this whole time, he did not look at the bloodstains on my coat. I seem to have to get a lot of them out of the fabric, these days.

I can feel it setting in.

Amongst the peace in China's home, I can feel what is happening in my country.

I can't smell the incense any longer, no. It is all burning, ashes, the stench of these new 'work camps'. I can feel the pain of my people dying, see their blood melting the snow.

At least I have a little peace here, with him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is referring to the reign of Joseph Stalin. ^_____^


	4. Chapter 4

The stars were awfully high up.

But that didn't stop Ivan Braginski from reaching up as he lay with Yao's hand in his under the cool light they were bathed in.

"What are you doing, aru?" the smaller man's voice rang out clearly in the chilled night air.

"Catching a star," Russia replied, smiling softly. He brought his hand down, even though no light shone through his fingers. China turned his head to watch him curiously, but smiled as he felt the other man's thumb lightly run along his own.

China reached up, his hand grasping nothing but air.

"I… don't get it, aru," he said uncertainly. Russia just scooted over closer, taking in the scent of the night- far away from any battle field. "How much longer do we have?"

"I don't know. The battles are getting pretty bad, da?" Ivan said, his voice suddenly quiet. China pulled himself up and rested his head on the larger man's chest, feeling his warmth, listening to his heartbeat. The heartbeat of another nation.

The day had been full of blood- but the night was theirs.

It always would be.

Russia pulled their clasped hands up to the sky.

"Let's catch some stars, da?"

"How, aru?" China asked, looking up at him.

"Just close your eyes- you'll feel the warmth of their light."

Together they closed their eyes.

Something felt warm in their palms- and unseen to them, light shone through their interlaced fingers.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. -falls to knees- I am so, so sorry about taking so long. This summer ended up being a lot more busy than I had foreseen. o.o School starts in two days. This is nuts. Anyway, I hope this bit of sappiness is a satisfactory apology to those of you (awesome people) who have this story on alert. You. Rock. Particularly if you... still read this. o////o


End file.
